


The (mis)Adventures of Extremely Homosexual Sam And Dean: 7X23

by furia



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furia/pseuds/furia





	The (mis)Adventures of Extremely Homosexual Sam And Dean: 7X23




End file.
